Why did you Leave?
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: sequal to Hidden Feelings. I know it sucks but, I did it in like 1 half hours. ever wonder why misty's parents left? find out here please read and review, enjoy ((^_~))


Why did you leave?  
Disclaimer: Ya, me, I own pokemon, I am the owner thats why I am writing a fanfic on ff.net when I could be off making my own pokemon eppys. I WISH  
  
A/N: This is the sequal to "Hidden Feelings". Now is your time to find out why Tom and May Waterflower left their Cerulean Home for Mason city  
  
Rating: What ever you want.  
  
-------------now on to the story-------------------------------  
  
They Pidgy's were chirping as the sun peaked over the pallet mountain tops. All was quiet exept on small house...the Ketchum house.  
"I can't belive you took the last bagel...your so selfish Ash", Yeld Misty  
"You should have been up earlier", replied Ash  
"Ahh, they fight more now that they are together than when they were just friends", sighed Brock who was sitting at the dinner table with his head down.   
"fine take it" Ash yeld as he threw the bagal at Misty, and stomed out the room.   
"I don't want it", she yeld up the stairs, and sat on the couch as the phone rang.  
"Misty its your mother dear", Mrs. ketchum handed the phone to Misty.  
"Oh no I forgot to call", said Misty as she scrambled towards the phone. "Hi mom, sorry I didn't call".  
"Oh honey you scared us...is Hazel ok?", asked May   
'Ya she's fine, she's still in bed though", Misty desided it was time "Mom, why did you and dad leave?".  
May scrambled almost dropping the phone "Honey....I can't ....I...I gotta go", May hung up.  
"Wait....oh , (turning to Delia) may I call me sisters?", Misty asked  
"Sure".  
"Hello", answered Daisey, "Home of the sensational sisters".  
"Hi Dasey".  
"Oh like HI MISTY, how is everything", Dasey was excited to hear from her sister again.  
"I'm fine, everything is great", answered Misty" I have a question....see I saw mom and dad again".  
"we know, they called us to ask why we let you leave..", scoled Dasey.  
"Emm, ya well why did mom and dad leave us?"asked Misty.  
"Huh, oh emm truthly I don't know and don't care", said Dasey  
"You don't care....but you must know?", Misty pleded  
"I have no idea why your so interested in this now but, I have no time misty, I have a show in 5 minutes bye, and we love", Dasey said as she hung up.  
"Why dosen't anyone want me to know why they left....", at this Misty ran up the stairs as ash was coming down and the collided. "Ash i was just coming to see you".  
"Same here, I wanted to say sorry Misty", Ash said helping her up.  
Misty kissed Ash gently and said "All is forgiven but I do need a favor...", she smiled.  
Sure, anything mist", Ash asked as he slowly walked down the stairs.  
"We have to go back to Mason, I have to find out why my parents left us so many years ago...please Ash, this is important to me", she pleded grabing Ash's hands in her own.  
Ash, not being to keen on traveling back to Mason answered the only way he saw right, "Sure Mist, we'll leave today". Ash gently kissed misty.  
The kiss was brocken by Brock 'Well hello, back together so soon", he smirked. Ash and misty could do nothing but blush.  
"Brock we are leaving back to Mason City", Ash said still blushing alittle.  
"WHAT!? WHY?!", he asked  
'Because I have to find out why my parents left and if mom won't tell me over the phone, we'll just pay them alittle visit.".  
"oh fine", sighed Brock as he turned around and headed into the kichen.  
"Hazel wake up, were leaving", Misty shook her little sister.  
"What, why, I'm to tired", Hazel said flopping over.  
"Come on hazel we are going back to Mason...Misty needs to speak to your parents, well her parents too", Ash said helping Hazel up.  
"What you going to asked them...", Hazel asked now interested by the sudden turn of events.  
"Just something...Now come on", Misty said grabbing her backpak.   
"Mom we'r leaving now", Ash yeld as he stepped out the door into the morning light.  
"WHy", Delia asked surprised.  
"Mist needs to ask her parents something", Ash said turning and smiling at misty.  
"oh ok", she sighed, "Bye kids...be careful".  
This time they didn't get lost cause Brock had to lead the way since Ash was to busy chatting with his girlfriend...Misty.  
"Aright, spare us the mushy stuff and just quit it till we are in town that way i can leave for awhile", brock said, no getting alittle jelous that ash was younger and had a beautiful girlfriend while he was stuck with....nothing.  
"Ok ok, chill", Ash answered letting go of Misty's hand  
"Ok, here we are" Misty said ringing the door bell.  
'hello",May answered the door "Oh Misty, Hazel,why did you come back".  
"Mom we need to talk...seriously", Misty said sitting on the couch.  
"Really what about honey?', May asked pretending to be clueless.  
'Why did you leave?", Misty was now full of unanswered questions "Was there something wrong". at this Tom walked out carring a huge box marked "Moving".  
"Your moving", Ash gasped.  
"OH HI Ash", exclaimed Tom, "Huh oh yeah we are moving".  
"Why....and dad why did you and mom leave us 10 years ago?", Misty asked now holding Ashs hold tightly. At Misty's question Tom dropped the box and when it hit the ground you could hear all its contentd smashing...he turned towards May.  
'Misty honey why are you so interested", said tom slightly laughing.  
"Because I desurve to know.....why did you leave us", Misty now sounded very mad.  
"Misty its complocated, you wouldn't understand", May said standing up.  
"Try me", Misty replied.  
"What?!", May was bathaled by Misty's reply.  
"I said try me, tell me why and I'll tell you if I understand",Misty replied.   
'She disirves to know Mrs. Waterflower", Ash said standing beside Misty.  
"I have to agree", Said Brock coming forward.  
'Fine you wanna know ....we are running from Giovanni", said Tom sitting down  
'The Team Rocket boss", Ash asked surprised.  
"Yes, he wants up dead or he did anyway", may replied  
"But why", asked Misty  
"Its a long story, see Misty, me and your father were once members of Team rocket.....  
--------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------  
"Tom, May, you are my best emmployies, I have a spacal assignment for the two of you.',Giovanni said.  
"Yes sir, what would that be?", May asked coming forward.  
"I need you to... take care of a friend....but them out tof their missery", Giovanni grinned.  
"And who would that be?", asked Tom  
"Jason Pichu, an old friend....please give him this pie....and be sure to tell him I said good bye, and make sure he eats it when he gets it", laughed Giovanni. Tom and May ran out and headed towards where Jason was training.  
"hello there, Jason", said may holding out the pie."Giovanni wants you to have this", May handed him the pie.   
"thanks, I'll eat it later", said Jason  
"Well he said you should try a peice just to see if its just right", said tom.  
"Emmm ok", Jason Took a peice and ate it. at that he grasped his troat and fell to the floor...dead. Tom and May, being the young and niave teens they were had no idea it was going to kill Jason, so they went straight to the police office. Giovanni got locked up....but only for 9 years, then he came after Tom and May.  
---------------End of Flash back--------------------------------------------  
Oh My Gosh, is he still after you?", Hazel asked no very worried.  
"No, he gave up when we moved....now he knows where we are and well....we have to move again', said May putting her head down.  
This brought tears to misty's eyes "He's after you....what if he finds you...will he kill you?", Misty asked now with eyes full of tears.  
"Truthfully sweety, he probly will", said Tom "but thats only if he finds us, we'll just keep moving till he's gone, he is alot older than us. Still Misty and hazel brock out in tears. Ash gave Misty a hug as she cried into his shoulder. As for Hazel she up to her mom and hugged her tight.  
"Girls I am sure everything will be fine....I am sure", said Tom.  
"See Mist, everything will be fine, don't worry", Ash gave Misty a gentle kiss on the head and looked at brock.  
"This is why we never wanted you to know honey", May lowered her head.  
"maybe we should leave....", brock said turning to may.  
'But what about Misty and Hazel", asked tom.  
"I'll talk to them don't worry",ash said slowly standing up, Misty grabbed onto him again.  
"Ash please don't leave me....", Misty cried.  
"I won't mist, (turning to hazel), Everything will be fine, lets go", Ash smiled.  
"I don't want to leave....please let me stay", cried Hazel  
"honey, go with Ash, you'll be safe and you'll have your big sis with you.",said May kissing Hazel on the head and hugging her. Misty still clinging to Ash,Hazel holding Pikachu, and Brokc holding Togepi, they walked out the door.   
"Bye girls becarful...please", called a voice from behind, it was May.  
the end  
Sucks huh?, well write comments, flames, questions in review.....thanx for reading ((^_~))  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 


End file.
